The Girl and Her Comic Book
by Crizzel
Summary: Kagome is just an ordinary Naruto fan that knows it from head to toe. All hell breaks lose when she's transported in the Naruto world. What worse is that Akatsuki has her. What's going to happen to her and everything that she knows about the Naruto World?
1. Chapter 1

New story guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"And then the Fourth Great Ninja War has begun…" Kagome muttered as she read the lines at the new volume of the manga that she was holding.

Kagome Higurashi, a Senior Student currently aiming to pass her entrance exam at Tokyo University. Smart, feisty, and is a manga addict. Currently lives by herself after her parents and brother passed away on a fire accident. Being alone has its ups and downs, but Kagome doesn't let it get to her and tries to indulge herself in different things like manga.

"Mou! Honestly, Kagome. Some of these days I tell you that reading that book will cause you your death." Her friend Sango complained as they exited the coffee shop. Winter vacation has finally started and the two of them are out to go on their tradition; winter shopping.

Sango Hiraikotsu, Kagome's classmate and best friend. They have been through thick and thin since Kindergarten and are planning on staying friends forever. Unlike Kagome, Sango doesn't indulge herself with manga but instead with her new found love, Miroku Kazaana. She sometimes find it weird that Kagome likes to fawn over the guys in her manga when she can have just any guy that she wants.

"Huh? You said something, Sango?" Kagome asked, oblivious to what her best friend just said.

Sango simply sighed. "Anyway, I won't allow you to keep reading that book while we go on to meet with the guys."

Kagome answered with a groan. "Who are we going to meet again?"

"It's Miroku and a friend of his. He told me that this guy is really handsome and that you'll love him for sure!"

It's true that they will go with their traditional shopping but Kagome can't help but feel annoyed that Sango took the liberty of setting her up on a date without her consent. She insisted that she should really try to go out with some guy, instead of fawning over the guys in the manga that she's reading.

"What? Kabuto's technique has no…" Kagome trailed off.

"Kagome, you've watched that series for a couple of times now. So why do you still have to read it?" Sango asked.

"I told you Sango, the manga is way ahead of the anime right now. And the series is playing on a couple of fillers right now before they show the epic fight between Danzo and Sasuke." Kagome explained excitedly at her best friend who only sweat dropped over Kagome's enthusiasm about it.

They continued to walk along the street, together with the other people enjoying the winter season. Children running around while playing in the snow. Kagome glance away from her manga and caught of glimpse of a kid running towards the street. She smiled at the child's carefree face, but horror struck her when she saw a big truck heading towards the child.

Without a doubt, Kagome ran towards the street.

"Hey Kagome, where are you going?" Her best friend asked but she ignored it and prayed that she will make it in time.

It felt like everything went slow mo for Kagome as she approached the kid and pushed it towards the street. As she was about to make a ran for it too, it was all too late. The truck was already in front of her.

Everything went black as she heard Sango screaming for her and the bystanders gasps.

…

She let out a groan as she shivered at the cool breeze of the night. As she slowly opened her eyes the first thing that she was fire, as her vision cleared up what she saw was a camp fire. At first she panicked, remembering the scenes that happened to her and looked around. Why is she in a forest? Shouldn't she be dead or at least at the streets where she was hit by the truck?

"I see you're finally awake,"

She gasped and looked at the source of the voice.

Her eyes widened as she took in the person's feature. Raven hair, onyx eyes and… a black cloak with red clouds. It couldn't be.

"Uchiha…Itachi."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

So, what do you guys think? Do you like it?

Needed Review: 15


	2. Chapter 2

I can't resist so I'm adding chapter 2 up already. :D

**Featured Review**

By: _4get me not_

_Ooh, this is a really interesting story :P_

I applaud you for your original idea. Who would have thought that Kagome is a Naruto fan? ;]

I wonder who Kagome's favorite character in Naruto is? Can't wait to see where this will head to xD

Keep up the great work!

Thank you. Yes, I know! Haha. And Kagome seems like the addicted fan that knows Naruto from head to toe, so it will be bad for her now that she's in the _Naruto _world. All will be revealed soon, but I guess it's pretty clear now that Itachi isn't her favorite.

.. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 2 – First Kiss and The Girl who fell from the Sky

"Uchiha…Itachi,"

The man that looked exactly like Uchiha Itachi merely smirked at her.

"What's…going on?" She muttered to herself. Just where the heck is she? And why is this man in front of her dressed and looked exactly like Uchiha Itachi from _Naruto_.

Without thinking straight, she ran as fast as she can away from that man. She ran and ran towards nowhere, deeper into the forest but her legs were giving up so eventually she stumbled towards the mossy ground. She panicked and looked around, searching and looking if that strange man is following her.

There was nothing.

She sighed in relieve and made a move to stand up but her right ankle was swelling probably from stumbling down a while ago. "Darn it," She cursed.

"You won't get far with that ankle,"

Her head snapped towards the direction of the voice and she suddenly found herself pinned down a tree. Her hands tightly pinned above her head by this 'Itachi' guy. So what better thing to do than to scream at the top of her lungs, which Kagome didn't think twice of doing.

"Let go! Help! Somebody help me! This man is trying to rape me!"

Itachi couldn't help but snap at what she said and proceeded to silencing her by clamping down her mouth with his hand which she didn't appreciate very much as she bit his hand without thinking twice or thrice. But knowing Kagome, she continued to struggle under Itachi's grip on her arms.

Finally, she stopped screaming and breathing when she felt a pair of hot lips on hers.

Everything stopped moving for a moment as Kagome continued to stare at the man's onyx eyes.

When Itachi felt that the girl has finally calmed down he released her and looked at the other way but he didn't miss the flushed face of the girl who could only stare at him in shock while touching her lips. There was a pregnant silence between the two as the night's cool breeze touched the two of them.

"You…you stole my first kiss." Kagome finally said as she looked teary eyed at this Itachi guy.

He merely sighed and fixed himself up. It was kind of his first too so they were even, but he's not telling her that.

"You…" She, as if trying to call his attention. "You bastard!"

And slap.

_Slap._

_Slap._

_Slap._

"You bastard! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She kept saying as she pulled Itachi's hair while trying to punch him everywhere. Keyword here is trying.

Itachi finally snapped, he just had it with this girl. "Shut up and stay still or else I'm going to do it again." He finally said while trying to evade her punches.

Kagome sniffed and looked at the man in front of her with tears in her eyes. "Ok fine, I'll stay quiet."

…

He could only sigh as he looked at the fire in front of them. Who knew taking on his first solo mission was this troublesome? He can't help but wish that Kisame should be hear with him, so that he wouldn't be left alone to deal with this girl. Their base is still a few days away, which leaves him with this strange girl that fell right out of the sky. Seriously, who even does that?

Eyeing the girl from the corner of his eyes, he started taking in the girl clothes. For one he noted that this girl is dressed strangely but it does have a slight resemblance to what civilian usually wear. She has a scarf that people would normally wear, boots that is designed strangely and a coat.

Kagome quickly noticed the man's gaze eyeing her. "What are looking at?"

Itachi resisted the urge to snap some witty comeback to her so he just continued to look at the fire.

But…

"Pervert," Kagome muttered against her breath low enough that no ordinary human would here but Itachi is no ordinary human.

He snapped and answered. "I wasn't eyeing your body if you must know and I've seen better."

Kagome's mouth gaped open, she couldn't believe what she was hearing from this perverted Itachi poser. "I hate you, you know that."

"So I've been told."

Silence enveloped the two as Kagome was still furious about Itachi's witty comment about her _body_, and mainly because Itachi wasn't much of a talker. Which brings her back to her original question, where is this place? Shouldn't she be dead now because the truck hit her?

Wait.

"_If this Itachi guy here is real then…isn't Itachi suppose to be dead? Wait, does normal people and the people from the anime have the same heaven and hell? If he's here then…I'm…" _Kagome trailed off in thought as she tried to analyze things which is giving her a hard time at the moment.

"Wait, where am I?"

"You're in the outskirts of Lightning Country, a few days away from Oto."

"No way," was all she could say, clearly blown away by everything.

"How…how did you find me? Where did you find me?"

Not looking at her Itachi simply answered, "You feel right out of the sky."

"Wait, what? Are you serious?"

He merely gave her a stern look, which she took as no, he's not joking. Kagome stood up and paced back and forth with her hand in her chin as she tried to think things thoroughly. She couldn't be possibly in the Naruto world, no there's no way in hell. Plus, _Naruto _is just made up right? How could this possibly be happening?

She slapped herself and winced in pain. "It hurts and I'm still here,"

"What are you doing?" Itachi questioned.

She ignored the question and asked. "How far is Konoha from here?"

"A few days," he simply answered.

"Darn," she cursed for the second time that night. If she really was in the _Naruto_ world she should take the liberty of visiting Konoha and try Ichiraku Ramen while she's at it. Running out of any possible logical explanation that she can give herself as to how she ended up in this place, or _Naruto's _place, she started banging her head at the nearest tree at her reach.

While on the other side of the camp fire, Itachi watched her with question and amusement. He watched how Kagome's expression changed into so many within a matter of seconds. "Your weird," he said bluntly which caught Kagome's attention.

"What?" She asked as she stopped hitting the poor tree with her head.

"You are weird," he said slowly this time.

Kagome huffed. She is not weird and this guy has no right to tell her that even if it's _slightly_ true. "I may be weird but you're a pervert. I never knew that _the _Uchiha Itachi is a pervert."

Itachi continued to ignore her as he stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Sleep,"

She didn't bother to answer him as she continued to bang her head in the tree.

"You should stop that," Itachi spoke up again. Kagome's hopes were lifted up, thinking that Itachi was concerned for her but he just had to ruin everything now does he? "You're hurting the poor tree." He finally said as he jumped off to some tree's branch to sleep. And left Kagome speechless.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

So, how are you guys liking this so far?

Needed Review: 15 +


	3. Chapter 3

Haha. Merry Christmas Everyone! Thank you for your nice comments about the tree hurting. Haha.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter – New Clothes and New Companion

"I miss Sango-chan…" Kagome uttered to no one in particular as they continued to walk through the forest. She was bored and since the 'tree hurting' incident last night, she has not talked to the stoic Uchiha. And knowing him, there is no way in hell that he would start a conversation all of a sudden.

"Ne, Itachi."

Itachi didn't even turn his head or make any movement of response. "How did find me? Do you know where I came from?"

"You fell from the sky, as for where you came from, I don't know. But judging by how you dress I can say that you're neither from here nor a shinobi."

"Oh…" was her only response. As much as she want to explain everything from where she came from to the fact that to their world they were only _fictional_ characters created by someone. "But, why didn't you kill me?" Oh she just had to ask that question which abruptly made the Uchiha stop.

"Do you want me to kill you?"

At first she was scared as she hesitantly took a step backwards. "No,"

"Then no," was his only answer.

"Why?"

Suddenly the Uchiha was in front of her with Sharingan blazing from his eyes. "Don't push your luck girl," he said in a demeaning tone that made Kagome take another step backwards. Her breathing was erratic as she felt the Uchiha's intense stare.

Finally, he released her from his gaze and continued to walk off towards the forest.

Since then Kagome decided to shut up about it and to stop pushing her luck especially when travelling with Uchiha Itachi.

A few mile of walking, Itachi finally stopped which made her wonder why. He then proceeds to make hand seals and a huge puff of smoke surrounded him for a second.

When the smoke finally cleared up, it revealed a brown haired man with hazelnut eyes.

The man that stood before her now is completely different to what Uchiha Itachi is, he's aura and structure was also different.

"Where are we going?"

"Clothes,"

"Huh?"

"It would be suitable if you change your clothes,"

"Oh…" was all Kagome could say they continued to head out towards the small town.

…

Kagome looked in awe as she was walking down town. Seriously, she has this kind of towns in the anime but never had she imagined that it looked really cool and alive. There were so many shops and so many people all at once.

"We're here," the stoic Uchiha informed her as they were now standing in front of a clothing store.

Her eyes sparkled as she saw all the ninja clothes inside the shop. Ever since she got hooked to _Naruto_, it has always been her dream to wear ninja clothes even for just one day. And now, she can wear some. Life is sweet.

"Hurry up,"

Kagome's ogling stopped when she heard his voice. But since she was just too happy to bark at him she simply answered with a mock salute, "Yes sir!"

A few minutes later, she finally got all the clothes that she wanted and proceeded inside a changing room. As she was about to remove her coat she forgot that she was also carrying her back pack. So she took the liberty of looking inside of it.

"Ah!" She gasps but quickly made the action of clamping her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as she continued to take the colorful rectangular object inside her backpack.

"No way…" she muttered in disbelief.

…

Finally, Kagome emerged from the dressing room and laughed sheepishly as the Uchiha stared at her. She sported a white tube style top that contours to her curves and goes up to her mid thigh. She accented it with a long dark blue sash around her waist and ninja boots of the same color that matches with her eyes. And for some more added effect, Kagome attached a shuriken holster at her right thigh. Ninja or not, Kagome wants to complete the whole look so she added it.

The Uchiha didn't even bother on giving a comment but he must admit though, she looked stunning in those clothes. They paid for the clothes and left with a happy Kagome practically bouncing with joy at her new outfit.

After squealing for joy for practically a minute, Kagome's face turned serious again as she started thinking of plans to get away from this Uchiha and probably go to Konoha by herself. At least the people in there are nice and won't use the information she knew for bad, right? Speaking of which, she has some character death to stop so she shouldn't really be hanging out with this Uchiha. But how oh how will she get away from this man who practically has eyes in every side and part of his body?

"Ah…Itachi?"

And again, the Uchiha didn't even spare her a glance. "I'm hungry so I'm going to find some food over there, all right?"

As she was about to make a run for the food stalls, Itachi grabbed hold of her wrist. "I'm coming,"

Kagome tried to look happy about it or else he would see through her plan.

They made their way towards the many stalls and her mouth was watering from all the lovely food in front of her. She bought a lot before going to where the Uchiha was standing as she showed him all the food that she brought. "Oh there's Takoyaki in here! There's even some Ramen in there but I didn't buy…I'm saving it for Ichiraku. Oh there's even Onigiri in here,"

Upon seeing the Onigiri, Kagome tugged Itachi's arm and gave him some Onigiri. "Here, it's your favorite right?"

He looked at the food in front of her before finally taking it. It's been a while since he had some Onigiri. Kagome shoved the rest of the food in Itachi's arms but grabbed a couple of Onigiri for herself. "I'm going to find us some more food," she said to him but in reality she going to find something else. Or somewhere else is the better term.

…

She didn't dare to look back as she squeezed her way towards the sea of people. All she has to do is find some people that might help her get to Konoha fast, but first she has to worry about escaping from Uchiha Itachi's clutches then she can breathe.

Her thoughts were stopped abruptly when someone bumped her hard causing her to fall unto the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry,"

She gasped for the second time that day as she recognized the person in front of her. It was none other than Uchiha…Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

The young Uchiha merely raised a brow at her. "Do I…"

"_Oh snap, he doesn't even know who am I."_

"Suke…I was looking for Daisuke. I better get going now, sorry to bother you." Kagome said as she stood up and dusted herself before finally leaving him all confused. This is bad for her especially due to the fact that Itachi was still here in the premises. Disguise or not Sasuke can easily see through it with his Sharingan. If things go badly he might ruin her whole plan by speeding up not only Itachi and Sasuke's fight but also the Fourth Great Ninja war.

But as Sasuke was about to turn and leave he saw a small blue bag of some sort. He sighed before finally going towards the direction where the girl went off to so he can return her things.

…

This is it, she was finally out of that town and into the forest again. And damn everything when she found out that she just lost her bag along the way. She was now worried, hopefully no one decides to rummage through it. Plus she has some of her important things in there like her phone, and money. She can't go back now since Itachi will undoubtedly find her, so she just has to keep going through the forest. It's a big forest so Itachi would find difficulty in finding her plus he doesn't even know where she's headed so it will be all right. Right?

No.

"Where do you think you're going?" And suddenly, Uchiha Itachi appeared in front of her but with his disguise still on.

"Ah!" She screamed as she backed down. "I was…uh…"

All of a sudden Itachi averted his gaze on her and turned it towards the trees behind her causing Kagome to look at it too. A few seconds later a irritated Uchiha Sasuke emerged from the trees holding out her bag.

"My bag!" Kagome exclaimed upon seeing it but relief soon washed over her when she noticed that Sasuke was actually standing right there and then with her and a Uchiha Itachi…in disguise.

She looked back at Itachi and then Sasuke as she cautiously looked at her bag. There is no way she's leaving that bag of hers especially with_ that _in there so she slowly made her way towards the younger Uchiha.

Itachi's position however stayed the same, standing a few feet across from Kagome and Sasuke.

"Thank you," Kagome muttered before finally getting her bag and turning to Itachi.

"No problem," Sasuke said to the strange girl. Kagome then turned back to her companion to tell him that she just got her bag back.

"Hey Ita-"

And that's when hell broke loose.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ahhh! Huge cliffy there huh? Hahaha. Sorry but you'll just have to deal with it for now. And just to remind you, as the story progresses it will have a lot of heavy drama in it. So hope you guys will tune in for more.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the nice comments everybody. It got me all pumped up for this chapter. Haha.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 4 – Of New Danger and Team 7

"Hey Ita-"

She stopped.

"Itai!" She exclaimed then purposely tripped.

"Stupid," Itachi muttered as he looked at the girl, but was relieve that at least she found a way to cover up her slip up. Nevertheless, he was ready for battle if Sasuke didn't happen to buy it.

While Sasuke merely looked at the weird girl, but being Sasuke and all he was getting suspicious about this weird girl. First he could have sworn he heard her say his name when they bumped into each other. And just to make sure that this isn't any trap he cautiously closed his eyes and gathered chakra through it.

Itachi stiffened as he saw Sasuke close his eyes for a second. Without waiting for it to open he hurried down to the girl's side and scooped her away from his brother.

Kagome was startled as he felt being in Itachi's strong arms and being lift up high in the air. "Hey! What are you doing uh…" She stopped as she tried to think of a possible name.

"You can drop the act,"

She didn't dare ask as they landed smoothly back onto the ground. As she looked back at Sasuke, there he was standing a few feet away from them with Sharingan activated and ready for battle. So did Itachi who already had his Sharingan activated.

"Go," Itachi whispered to her as he settled her on the ground then he got on a battle stance.

"But…" At first the idea of leaving Itachi was brilliant but now, it was downright horrible. "No, I don't want to."

He was pissed off now, this girl seriously had some screw loose. A minute ago she was desperate to get away from him and now…

They weren't given the time to think as a big fireball was heading straight there way.

Sasuke smirked upon seeing the smoke from the fire engulf his brother, but what he didn't expect was his brother standing there with his cloak half burned, panting with the girl standing behind him. "I said leave didn't I?" Was the elder Uchiha's irritated words.

"I said I don't want to!" Kagome screamed back in frustration.

"So that's how it's going to be huh," Sasuke said as he smirked evilly at Kagome but Itachi didn't miss how his brother's eyes darted towards Kagome.

"Get away from here!"

That was the first time he saw Itachi that serious, even in the anime or manga he wasn't so serious like that. "I'm going to get help," she said as she started running out towards the forest but to her dismay Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere," While Kagome could only stand in shock as she saw Sasuke unsheathe his sword and swing it towards her. But just in time, Itachi came in blocking Sasuke's sword with only his kunai.

"I said run you idiot!"

She didn't dare look back as ran and ran that day, looking for someone who can help them. Right now she doesn't care whether who or what it was as long as it can stop those two from fighting and possibly stop Itachi's death that she may have somehow caused.

Meanwhile, back with the two brothers.

"I never imagined you to be the protective type,"

However, Itachi didn't bother answering that.

"You going to revive the clan on your own? I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet? Like how you killed everyone-" Sasuke didn't get to finish his rant as a ticked off Itachi launched at him.

…

"_Help! Help! I need to find some help!"_

At last her prayers were answered when he spotted a couple of cloaked ninja's on the way. "Stop!"

The cloaked ninja's acknowledged her cry for help by looking at her. "I need help, a friend of mine is in danger!"

Said ninja then nodded in response and Kagome went to see how things are going on Itachi and Sasuke.

"_Kakashi-sensei, can you back us up. A girl needs help," _The cloaked ninja spoke through his small mic on their radio.

…

Shurikens were flying off on another but as soon as Itachi recognized Kagome's presence with a few familiar people he was alarmed, he jumped off and stopped. "I told you to run!"

"But I got help!" Kagome exclaimed proudly but soon all of that were shattered when someone screamed.

"Sasuke!"

Oh crap.

Kagome would know that voice anywhere, as she inhaled deeply before preparing for the worse. "My bad," immediately holding up a peace sign towards Itachi's direction hoping it can make amends for her mistake.

It was none other than Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi with a couple of ANBU at their back.

"You idiot," was all Itachi could say as he glared at all the fuss this girl has attracted. First it was his brother, now it was the Kyuubi and his team.

"Hey! Take that back! At least I tried!" She shouted, defending herself. This is bad, really really bad. There's a big chance now that she might totally ruin the plot.

But Naruto had just to ask and ruin everything. "What's going on here Nee-chan! I thought you're friend needed help!"

"You knuckle head, she doesn't need it. Obviously he's with him," Kakashi stated while looking intently at Itachi as he got into a battle stance. "Naruto, Sakura get Sasuke. I'll get the girl."

"We're going," Before Kagome could blink, Itachi was in front of him and carried him unto his shoulder.

"Hey Itachi! Let go! At least carry me normally, not like this where all my blood is going towards my head…" Kagome trailed off feeling paler than usual. The one who was carrying her didn't even spare a glance when he heard her scream while pounding his back for attention. They have to escape now before it's all too late. He can take them all with him alone but with _her _around, he doubt that he can even touch one of them without her being captured.

"Kakashi-sensei! They got away!" Sakura announced, as if waiting for an order from their Captain to go and follow them.

"No, that's it for now. I doubt it they're hear alone, us running into more Akatsuki members isn't what we need right now." Her teacher calmly replied as he looked at the two's retreating from.

"_Sir, Uchiha Sasuke has escaped!" _One of their ANBU companion said.

"I'll follow him," but as Naruto was about to go darting from tree to tree, Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No,"

"But…"

"We'll get there Naruto, plus we still have to submit a full report on the Godaime and probably find out some information about that _girl._"

"Hai," was all his two students could answer, feeling disappointed as they headed back for home.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Review people. And Happy New Year to everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the nice comments everybody. It got me all pumped up for this chapter. Haha.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 5 – The Infamous Akatsuki

"What's wrong Sasuke-san, why so grumpy?" Kabuto asked as he fixed his glasses upon seeing Sasuke's angry face.

"I want that girl," was all he said.

Kabuto could only come up of one name when he said that. "Oh you mean Sakura-san,"

"Not her, not now. The girl, the girl travelling with my brother."

"Is she from Akatsuki?"

"No, she doesn't have the same cloak as they do."

Orochimaru, who was lurking around can't help but hear and join in on the conversation. "That's strange. Uchiha Itachi, travelling with a girl not from the Akatsuki?"

"I don't care, but the sooner I get her the sooner I can kill Itachi." Was all Sasuke said before he left the two to ponder on their own thoughts.

"Kabuto,"

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama?"

"I want you to get that girl," The snake sannin ordered as he smirked. "What luck, looks like two Uchihas will be at my hands now."

…

"Itachi!"

No response.

"Hey Itachi wait for me!"

He didn't turn back.

"Pervert!" Kagome called, knowing that he will respond to that.

"You will cease the name calling or I will personally make sure that you won't be able to utter even as a single word-"

"But it's the only way you will listen to me," Kagome pouted in a childish manner as she caught up with the walking Uchiha, who was clearly trying to avoid this girl. "Look, I know you're still angry at me for the other day but it's already been what, two, maybe three days? I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that they were your enemy."

"I don't care, I'm leaving."

"No!" Kagome screamed, tugging at the Uchiha's cloak while it was dragging her along. "Take me with you!"

She knew very well that Itachi is going to the Akatsuki base so there is no way she is going to pass up the opportunity of seeing the Akatsuki base and its members. Since there's no way that she can enter Konoha now without being interrogated or tortured for information the Uchiha she is currently travelling with, she figured that she'll have to settle with the base first.

"Please! Take me with you!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please, I will be good promise! I will be on my best behavior Itachi!"

"No, and I don't care."

"Please. I'll tell you something good if you take me."

The Uchiha however seemed uninterested by what she has to say and continued on walking towards the direction of their base and away from her. And because of her constant pulling on the Uchiha's cloak something shiny fell off, apparently Kagome caught it.

"What's this?"

Itachi's face paled immediately upon seeing Kagome's hands on his family heirloom. A cute necklace with the Uchiha crest on it. And the grin plastered on Kagome's face is not helping him feel calm.

"Give that back," he tried to compose himself.

She held up the little trinket in front of her and smiled even wider. "No,"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

Silence.

"Don't make me use force on you,"

Suddenly, an idea popped inside of her head and she proceeded in placing it in between her breast. "I'd like to see you try."

And then she ran.

"Stupid girl,"

…

Kagome was smiling triumphal that time, but due to her sudden reign against the Uchiha she forgot where she was headed to until she bumped into something hard.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my, are you all right little girl?"

She rubbed her nose and was about to scold that person for bumping into her but as soon as she saw that familiar swirl her heart skipped a beat.

…

Itachi was beyond annoyed by this girl, but upon sensing a spike on her chakra signature he figured out that something bad may have happened to her again. Probably bumped into trouble again with some nins. To make matters worse, Konoha and his little brother now knows that she's with him, which means that they will get her so that they can get closer into killing him. Not that he cared for the girl or anything, but he still has duties to do before he dies in his little brother's hands. Like for example was getting that necklace and getting that girl out of his life.

He calmed down as soon as he saw Kagome's back and as he got closer towards her he now understood why her chakra suddenly tensed up like that.

"Shit,"

"Ah! Itachi-san! I knew Deidara-senpai wasn't lying when he told me that you'd be here!"

"Tobi,"

Kagome was still in shock and her legs were shaking. For one, she was perfectly aware of who this Tobi guy is and she was so nervous about not doing anything suspicious under his watch for his _eyes_ sees everything.

"Itachi-san, who is this little girl with you?"

"She isn't someone important so don't bother wasting your time Tobi." Kagome could have sworn she heard Itachi hiss the last part like a warning.

"But it isn't nice to just leave her like that, why don't we invite her inside the base! I'm sure Konan would be happy to have another female around here right?" Tobi insists in his usually childish voice.

Itachi's mood suddenly turned sour. Things are sure to go bad whenever _Tobi _takes an interest in someone new or much rather a plain looking civilian like that.

"Come on, little girl! Come with us!" Tobi joyfully exclaimed as he grabbed Kagome's wrist much tighter than usual if you ask her.

But luckily, Itachi intervened. "Kagome,"

She looked up, upon hearing the serious deep voice of Itachi as he called her by her name. "Yes? What is it?"

"You go ahead, I just forgot something."

Just as Kagome was about to protest, she saw the pleading look on Itachi's eyes. She knew that look and it usually doesn't mean something good but something made her feel glad for it. It made her have that butterfly feeling in your stomach, because she knew that at least Itachi was worried for her welfare.

"All right, but just so you know I'm not giving it back all right?"

He in return just nodded at her.

And as soon as Kagome's silhouette can't be seen from behind the trees, Itachi turned on his Sharingan. "What do you want with her?"

A dark chuckle was heard from the masked man. "Cool down Itachi. Can't I just invite someone inside the base without you getting all suspicious on me?"

"Stop screwing,"

Said man just took off his mask and started to look directly at Itachi. "Relax, she just reminds me of someone I used to know during the War that's all."

And the masked man left an even angry looking Itachi standing there in the forest.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Review people. Who do think that person is? Oh no, this is bad. Kagome is now in Madara's clutches.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry but I'm not telling you who is the person Madara was pertaining too. Anyway, you just have to guess and guess.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 6 – Babysitter

Kagome was still sitting in the dark and small room that Itachi has led him to go too. But what does she expect in a base full of criminals, to be treated like a princess even though she looks like one? She knew that they were ruthless criminals and she wasn't that clueless to what crazy things they could do to her.

But there was still this warm feeling at the pit of her stomach that tells her that as long as Itachi is by her side they can't touch her.

She sighed, so much for taking a tour inside the Akatsuki base. Looks like she'll just have to annoy the heck of Itachi some other time to be able to do that.

With nothing much better to do than to think, her mind was drifted off to her home. First, she still has no idea of how she even appeared in this place and how she's doing in her current world now. Sango would be really worried about her, and that kid that she saved. She wants to know if the kid made it alive.

She sighed. Looks like she will be staying in this world for a while.

…

"Why is she involved in all this?"

The masked man looked up from his seat which is on the right side of the table. "What do you mean Itachi?"

He glared daggers at him. "Stop screwing," He hissed and threw a kunai in his way which he effortlessly dodged. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. She's just a plain civilian I found in some village."

"Oh…is that so?" He said as he looked at his reflection from his kunai. "Then why did you bring her here?"

Silence.

He smirked. "Clearly, you wouldn't waste your time if she's just a _plain_ civilian. So I thought I'd find it for myself what's so special about her,"

"If she's not?"

"Easy, I'll kill her."

"And if not?"

"Then she won't die," he finally said but with an evil glint in his eyes. Itachi knew that look, and it means business. Either way that girl's life will be wasted. He has to find a way to get her out of here and fast.

"If I'm not mistake her name is Kagome right?"

Itachi grunted, indicating he's not happy with his tone as he said her name. And without answering him back he stood up from his chair and went out the door.

…

Sleep was about to consume her when she heard the locks of her cell door being opened and before she knew it light seeped through the door. Thinking that it was just Madara or some of the Akatsuki members she shrugged it. She has to act cautious around the others for they might know all about the information she has on every single one of them.

"Get up," a familiar dark voice said.

She looked up, to see that her hears weren't deceiving her. "Itachi? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I said get up,"

She wasn't in the mood to argue so she did and followed him around the Akatsuki base. For once, she observed that it was nothing like she expected. It was just a regular building with many halls that you would get lost from.

"You stay here," Itachi's voice broke her from her mussing.

"What?" She blurted out.

"This is my room, you will be staying in here for the time being. Don't worry I have no plan of jumping on you in the middle of the night."

Did he just make a joke?

But too bad, she wasn't in the mood to play along with it. "All right,"

Itachi was a little bit skeptical about her answer. For the small amount of days he has known her, she has never agreed with him without an argument or any questions of such.

She stared blankly at the whole room before settling herself in one of beds in that room. But wait.

"Do you have a roommate in here?" Where's Kisame.

"No, I prefer to be alone."

Insert awkward silence.

He cleared his throat, clearly seeing that there's nothing else to talk about. "I'll be back. Don't open the door unless it's me."

…

"If it isn't my favorite student, Itachi." Madara said with a mock in his tone as he entered the room. They were about to have a meeting about the current problem at hand and it's getting all the nine tailed beasts at their grasps.

Pein along with Konan finally entered the room.

"How's the girl coming along? I heard you moved her into your room, finally getting laid huh?"

Itachi didn't know if he wants to punch his mentor or shove a kunai down his throat. But whichever he pick it wasn't enough.

"That's none of your business," he snapped back.

"I'm sure Kikyo will give you a nice time Itachi." Madara answered as he laughed, enjoying the irritated look on his student.

"Kikyo?" He questioned, who's that?

"Oh. Excuse my manners, I forgot that in this time her name's Kagome."

What did he mean this time? Could he perhaps know about the fact that Kagome did not come from this very dimension. It looks like Madara is much more of a threat for her than he had anticipated at first.

"So, let's start this meeting shall we!" Madara gladly initiated.

…

Meanwhile, Kagome was getting bored. And by bored she was bored as hell. Who knew their base could be so boring, but she hasn't seen the whole place yet so…it wouldn't hurt to try and roam around would it?

Plus Itachi's not around to stop her. She would just roam around the base and slip back before he even notices she was gone.

Yeah that's right. She was brilliant.

Tiptoeing towards the door, her smile brightened as she found out that it was unlock. Bless her acting skills. By acting indifferent towards him he assumed that she wouldn't do or try anything bad. She opened the door wide enough but bumped into something hard before she even got to step further out the door.

…

"I believe that it would be wiser if we take Uzumaki Naruto-san out last."

This time, it was Pein who spoke. "Why is that?"

"I agree with Itachi on this one. By staying low we can grab the tailed beasts when they least expect it." The older Uchiha agreed as he rested his chin in his hand.

"And by doing so-" Pein was interrupted upon the loud explosion outside.

All of them stood up and rushed to the scene of the crime, knowing who caused those explosion was none other than Deidara. But didn't they just warn him about using his weapons inside the base.

…

Kagome was panting hard, for one she doesn't even know why Deidara had started attacking right there and then. He must have thought she was an enemy of some sort. She didn't bother explaining for she knew that Deidara loves to use his explosive _art_ than to listen to some explanation.

So that's why they are here right in the hallway digging holes into the walls.

"Like my explosion little girl? It's called art, hm!"

She stood up slowly and smirked. "You call that piece of crap art?"

"Why you little!" Oh this is bad, he's angry. He grabbed a handful of clay from his pouch and started to mold it.

Her eyes widened. This is really bad. The amount of clay he used is much bigger than his previous ones.

"Let's see you try this!" And with that, he threw the rather large bird towards her way.

Kagome prepared for the worse that moment and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

…

"Deidara!" Konan called out, clearly furious at the scene before her.

"Konan-san, there's no need to worry I've got the whole thing covered. The enemy is dead, hm!"

Itachi ignored him and instead rushed to the pile of debris, searching for her.

"You stupid girl, I thought I told you to stay in there!" He hissed as he continued search for her.

While his student was busy looking for the said girl, he was just standing there from the behind with an amused look plastered on his face.

"Ah! I thought I'd never get out of there for a second there!" Kagome exclaimed as she burst from the pile of rubble in Itachi's right. "Oh Itachi, what are you doing?"

Instantly he dropped every pile of rubble he was holding and looked wide eyed at her. There was something strange about her, aside from the fact that her clothes were tattered due to the explosion. She should have been dead and squished by the amount of debris from that explosion, but no. Nothing was wrong with her, just a few scratches here and there.

"You idiot," Itachi muttered, but nonetheless was glad that she was alive. Kagome smiled sheepishly at her, hoping that he'll let that slide just for once since it's not her fault. Meanwhile, Deidara was getting a mouthful of scolding from Konan and Kakuzu who was disturbed by the sudden ruckus.

Everybody was too busy that they missed the sudden glint of interest in Madara's eyes and the smirk he did under his mask. With Sharingan activated from behind his mask, he saw what exactly protected Kagome from that amount of debris. It is a very thin purple like form of pure energy that's somehow similar to chakra but much more powerful that's surrounding her.

He smirked, "Look's your face isn't the only thing you brought back huh, Kikyo?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

So, does that answer your questions now? But how does Madara know about Kikyo? Haha Kagome and Itachi are getting along well don't you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter to keep you guys all boiled and happy guys! And for those who are reading my story _Romeo and Juliet at the Office_, don't forget to vote who gets to be Kagome's big brother all right?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Chapter 7 – Meet the Akastuki

She groaned when sunlight hit her face. It wasn't exactly a very nice and cool day for her, in fact it was very hot probably because of where they are right now plus to make matters worse she was bored. There was nothing to do, no one to annoy. Plus to make it all worse she has to stay in this room like Itachi had instructed her. Knowing her, she wouldn't listen to what he said but due to certain situations she can't even walk without stumbling.

Maybe a massage would suite her but there's no one to ask to do it for her. Until…

The door opened and it revealed a very annoyed Itachi.

Kagome instantly perked up and went over to the Uchiha but forgot that she can't walk properly. Lucky she was because the explosion didn't kill her but her ankle got caught in one of the rubbles that Deidara's attack left. That's why she can't get anywhere around the base without help from the Uchiha.

It seems that luck wasn't on Itachi's side that day when Kagome hugged him, but that wasn't the worse part yet.

"Itachi, I want to go outside. This place is boring plus my ankle isn't getting any better." She whined like a child.

But the Uchiha wasn't listening for he was caught up on something else. She isn't wearing anything on but his shirt on, since her clothes were tattered by Deidara's explosive welcome.

He blushed, upon feeling something soft pressed against his chest.

"Shit," he muttered upon realizing something.

Kagome didn't have any chest binding on. And that's when hell broke loose.

…

Kisame was quietly walking towards his partner's room. Their leader Pein had asked him to go fetch the Uchiha since he just ran out on their meeting like that. He smirked upon imagining the annoyed look on the Uchiha's face, and whatever that meeting was it's probably something against Konoha because that's the only reason Itachi would lose his cool like that.

So he stood there in front of the Uchiha's door and was about to knock when he heard something…disturbing.

"_Itachi, will it hurt?"_

Ok, maybe he was just jumping to conclusions.

"_It will only hurt for a while but if we keep going it will be gone."_

Kisame breathed in and out and decided to knock to get this over with.

But…a moan was heard.

"_I thought you wanted this Kagome?"_

Kagome? Oh, right it was that girl that Itachi bought a few hours ago. But, what exactly are those two doing?

Luckily for Kisame, Konan passed by and saw what he was doing standing outside Itachi's door.

"What are you doing Kisame-san?"

But instead of saying anything, Kisame pointed at the door and placed his finger in his mouth in a gesture of to keep quiet.

"_Ahhh…that feels good Itachi."_

Konan backed off a little and was startled, what are those two doing in there?

"_I want more Itachi, harder please." _

"_Stop demanding," _

Itachi said followed by Kagome's giggle.

Next were Deidara and Sasori who just happens to be passing by a corner when they saw Konan and Kisame in front of the Uchiha's room. Something interesting must be happening so they went over to them to see what's happening. Konan looked sternly at them and told them to be quiet.

"_Itachi, it still hurts."_

"_Stay still will you, and it will be gone in a few seconds so be quiet and stop whining."_

Deidara was holding in his laugh while Sasori could only smirk. They were going to listen in some more but, Pein was there standing a few meters away from them and called them. Probably for a mission or something.

So only Konan remained there standing in front of the door. Being the smart and rational one on the group she knocked on the Uchiha's door and waited for him to answer.

When Konan opened the door, she immediately saw that girl earlier on in Itachi's bed but with her clothes or rather Itachi's clothes still on. And her swollen ankle was laid out on the bed too.

"Oh, hello there." Kagome greeted.

"I brought some clothes and some salve for your ankle,"

"Thank you Konan-san," she answered. "I'm sorry for making you carry all those in here, but I still can't walk. Good thing Itachi here agreed to massage my ankle to help make it better, but I guess he kind of did it too hard, that's why it still hurts a little."

Itachi immediately took notice of how she addressed Konan, he doesn't even remember mentioning Konan to her or at least telling her name. So how did she know?

"It's all right, I don't mind…?"

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome."

"Ok, I'm going now." Konan finally said as she gave Kagome the clothes and salve. But just as she was about to close the door, "Itachi-san, I think you still have some explaining to do with Deidara and the others."

Itachi sighed. He was well aware that those guys were listening when she was doing Kagome's bidding, but he was too lazy to get up and tell them to get the heck out of this door.

Knowing them, they probably jumped to conclusions now. Especially Deidara who never shuts up.

"Itachi," Kagome voiced out.

Instead of answering, he merely looked at her.

"There's this thing that's been bothering me ever since I came to this place."

"Go ahead,"

"You know that guy who we saw earlier," she said, addressing Madara as if she doesn't know him. She was careful about that since she doesn't want to rise up any suspicions from him.

"Which one?"

"The masked one,"

Shit.

That can't be good.

"What about him?" He was getting impatient, why couldn't this girl just get to the point.

"Well…"

…

The Fifth Hokage of Konoha just raised her brow at the mission report that was given to her. She wasn't reacting because of what happened in the mission but to what Kakashi had just reported to her.

"You ran in with _the _Uchiha Itachi and _the _Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes,"

"How exactly?"

"Well…" Kakashi trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head. "We ran in with a girl first, and she asked us for help. And-"

"Help?"

"Yes. She told us that a friend of hers needs help, and we were just as surprised as you when we found that this friend of hers is none other than Itachi who is currently fighting with Sasuke when we arrived there. But…"

"But what? Did one of them get killed?"

"No, because Itachi left immediately with this girl."

Tsunade looked out the window with a serious expression brooding her youthful face.

"Is the girl part of Akatsuki?"

"We're not sure of it yet, Hokage-sama."

This is bad she thought. If the girl is with Akatsuki but doesn't have anything to do then it can only mean the she is either a vessel for the tailed beast or someone very powerful.

"Kakashi?"

"Hai,"

"I want you to find everything you can on this girl, if possible bring her here. Take Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata with you for this next mission, you may depart as soon as you see fit. You're dismissed."

Kakashi nodded in return and poofed out of the Hokage's office. Tsunade bit her polished fingernail, a hobby she would only do whenever in a tight situation.

"Shizune! Get me my sake!"

…

Itachi's steps echoing through the hallway are the only ones that can be heard, and it is evident by its sounds that he's in a hurry.

To where you asked?

Well, he was originally going to go the library inside the base to look for some books about the fight of Madara and the First Hokage. It was because of what Kagome said earlier about the thing that is bothering her, and for some strange reason it is bothering him as well.

But…since Madara is such an ass he asked him to come to him for a mission briefing.

"Hello, Itachi. Took you a while," Madara greeted from his seated position from the table.

Itachi activated his Sharingan.

"No need to get so uptight Itachi. So, I'm guessing you had a great time with her right? History may be indeed repeating itself huh."

Glare.

"Don't blame me, I just heard it from Deidara and the others." He held up his hands, trying to act all innocent. "And if you're planning to kill Deidara, then try next time because Pein sent him on Suna for their Kazekage."

_Indeed I will. _"What do you want?"

"I need you to gather some scrolls for us in the Earth Country."

"What's in it?"

"Some information about the tailed beast in there that our spies have gathered."

"Why can't you just let them deliver it here?" He doesn't have time for such nonsense.

"Those scrolls contain valuable information and I can't just let just anybody deliver it here."

"On one condition,"

"Name it,"

"I'll bring _her _with me,"

And Madara smirked upon hearing his condition.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ohhh. Another mystery that left you waiting for more. Haha. Wondering what Kagome said that's been bothering her about Madara? You'll find out in the next chapter :D


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know what to say first and how I can make up for all the waiting, and the waiting, and more waiting you did. I was planning to make a very long chapter, but I can't help but put a cliffy at the end to make things exciting. Sorry about that. Hehe. **

**Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this next chapter and that no one will find this confusing!**

Chapter 8 – Double Trouble

"What? You're assigned to a different place now?" Kagome asked uninterestingly, but either way she was going to be out of this place. Better different that none at all, right?

Itachi merely nodded and gestured for her to follow him.

…

And so here they are, walking towards a different _place_ to who knows where. She tried asking him but it turned out like this.

Attempt one: "Hey where are we going?"

"You have a brain right, figure it out."

Attempt two: "Can you tell me now where we're going?"

"Use your brain."

Attempt three: "Ita-"

"Oh I forgot, you don't have one."

There are times where she would wonder if Itachi had multiple personality disorder simply because he doesn't remember him this _playful_ or even irritating in the anime or manga. She thought of him as a selfless and stupid hero who gave everything without a second thought to his little brother.

And there are times where she wants to speed up his death and do it herself, Sasuke will understand.

She gave up and followed him instead.

…

Meanwhile, back at the base.

Pein was a little sceptical as to why Madara allowed that _girl _to stay in the base without a second thought or even something in return. Normally, their _leader_ wasn't so giving when it comes to things like that. Surely there must be something special about that girl.

"You want to ask me something, _Nagato?_" The masked man asked uninterestingly with his eyes still glued to the scroll he is reading.

The said man flinched, nothing really escapes his watchful _eyes._

"I know you've been itching to ask it so go ahead." Madara said, still not looking up from the scroll.

"That girl…"

"Hm? Which one?"

"The one that Itachi brought with him."

"What about her?"

"Why did you allow her to stay here, with us? Surely there must be something special about her, otherwise you won't think twice about killing her."

"She's pretty," Madara stopped and pondered about it for a second.

Pein immediately narrowed his eyes at him, there's no time for mind games.

"Oh, no wait. She's gorgeous, have you seen those eyes of hers? She could easily pass for an Uchiha if it weren't for those eyes of her, but they are still her asset so-"

"Cut to the chase,"

Madara stopped reading and looked up at the orange haired man.

"Still sharp as ever Nagato," The Uchiha praised as he stood up from his chair and walked on over to the shelf full of scrolls. "She's just an old acquaintance, that's all. And I have to make sure that she's still the same as before."

"What do you mean?" Pein asked as he observed Madara, who was busy scanning through the scrolls.

Madara eyes stopped on a particular scroll, grabbed it and tossed it towards Pein.

Without a moment to spare Pein opened the scroll and was met by a beautiful woman's portrait. "Madara, I don't have time for your silly games."

"Relax, and take a good look at her."

Pein did as he was told and looked at the woman from head to toe. She was standing in a battle position with a box and arrow on hand, which made him conclude that she must have been a ninja. She was adorned in her a white kimono top, and red hakama, and from the looks of her armour she must have been a great ninja at her time. There was no denying it that the woman looked beautiful and was probably in her early twenties when this portrait was made. And although the portrait looked quite old, it still gave life to some of the woman's features like her long raven locks, her pale smooth skin, slender body, and her eyes…eyes filled with so much determination, just like that…girl.

"See the resemblance?"

Looking up from the scroll Pein immediately asked. "Who is she?"

"She's…" Madara trailed off, not really knowing as to what extent was his relationship with her during that time. "…I'm not really sure. But maybe you could call her my sister-in-law."

"Sister-in-law?"

"Yes, in a way. But that's kind of a long story." Madara waved off.

Pein, still not content with Madara's answer looked more into the scroll and read the things written about her below her portrait. And the first thing that caught his attention was her name.

_Kikyo Senju_

"Senju? She was a Senju? But I thought she was-"

"Yes, and she was also Hashirama and Tobirama's little sister. Half-sister to be exact."

Still not content with what Madara is saying, he continued on reading. Everybody who's anybody knows all too well the story of the First Great Ninja War that involved the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan, but never in his life did he hear anything about this _Kikyo_ person and he was intent on finding out who she really was. The next sentences contain nothing too interesting about her, except things about her personal life and her battle styles and tactics. However, the last sentences caught his interest.

"A priestess? But aren't those just myths?"

Madara leaned on the wall and looked at him with his Sharingan. "That's what I thought too at first, until I saw how she tamed the Kyuubi."

"The Kyuubi?"

"Not only that, but she can heal even the deadliest of wounds, and cure all kind of diseases. Name it and she can heal it. She doesn't use chakra like we normal shinobis do, instead she uses a special kind of energy that only someone of her kind can harness. I'm not sure but she used to refer to it as holy energy."

Pein stayed quiet, as if urging Madara to go on.

"The war between our clans has not yet started, me and Hashirama are not yet enemies when the Kyuubi decided to display its power on us. Unfortunately, it took a toll on both our men and was about to give up until she stepped in. We all thought that she was crazy by going near the Kyuubi, but then it stopped and she sealed the Kyuubi in this purple jewel of hers."

Madara smirked bitterly as he reminisced.

"She was in love with my little brother Izuna at the time, despite the dispute between our clans, and her brothers' disapproval of their relationship. But I…" He stopped, and smirked smugly. "…I looked at it to our advantage and told Izuna to take the purple jewel of hers so that we can use the Kyuubi on our side and finally destroy their clan. He disagreed with my plan, and thought of _another plan_ of winning the war."

"You killed her didn't you," Pein concluded.

Madara chuckled. "Yes, I did." He clenched his fists in hatred as he told what happened next. "Izuna gave his eyes to me so I can have the Eternal Mangekyou just as they declared a truce between our clans. I was enraged by their decision, and of how Izuna's efforts were wasted so I planned my revenge. The night where Kikyo was going to visit Izuna, I told her that my little brother asked to meet her in the forest. Which she believed without a second thought…" He trailed off before muttering, "…foolish woman."

"I killed her there for revenge and took the jewel. As soon as she died, the Kyuubi was released from the jewel. I was still weak at that time and didn't have the power to control the Kyuubi yet so I let it attack Konoha. But unfortunately, Hashirama's wife sealed it quickly within herself."

He paused.

"After carefully studying about it, I found out that priestess' are sent on our world every time the tailed beasts' are in danger. Either directly born into our world or sent in here from another dimension. They are like the guardians of the tailed beasts, protecting them from any harm or threat that may come their way, while making sure that those beasts are balanced and sealed. And if they like, they can also control and summon the tailed beasts to their hearts content."

Pein was getting all these now.

"And since we're collecting all the tailed beasts, they are threatened and that's the reason she's here right now."

"Correct."

"How can you be sure it's her?"

"The resemblance could be a giveaway. There are only three times where the priestesses are sent here on, one would be Midoriko who looks exactly like Kikyo, the second is Kikyo, and the third is her…Kagome who looks exactly like the previous two."

"I see. It's not a coincidence she's here right now."

"Correct again, but I didn't expect Itachi to found her so quickly. If worse comes to worse and Konoha got to her before we did, I would have assigned all of you to look for her. She is after all more important than collecting the Tailed beasts, she is the key to winning this war."

He looked at the devious Uchiha as he laid out his entire battle plan at him. Madara's got everything covered, even from small little details.

"You purposely assigned us to get the tailed beasts' host, so that a priestess will be sent since they are threatened. And you will use that priestess to your advantage, and make everything easy by having her summon all the tailed beast and to make it easier to control all of them." Pein concluded.

Madara clapped his hands slowly as he praised Pein. "Very sharp Nagato. And you got all these in one shot. Very sharp indeed, I'm impressed."

He ignored Madara's playful remarks. "But what if she doesn't cooperate? And are you sure she's the right person? I didn't sense anything powerful inside her."

"That's the thing about them, they make look innocent but remember to never judge a book by its cover. And from the looks of it, she has not yet awakened her powers. It's still dormant. But I'm sure we can figure something out to awaken them sooner or later."

The Uchiha's right. Pein instantly remembered the little accident she had with Deidara earlier because no ordinary person would have survived Deidara's bomb just like that.

"What if she doesn't cooperate?"

"She will cooperate, she has no choice. I can think of a lot of ways to make her see and agree with our plans."

"_That girl _is from another dimension, no friends, no home, no enemies. How can you blackmail her and force her to cooperate?" Oh, this question is tough, surely no matter how brilliant and smart the elder Uchiha is, he wouldn't have thought of this one yet.

"Why do you think I let her hang out with Itachi?"

Snap. Madara really did think this thoroughly. Pein's out of questions to ask, this plan is full proof.

Pein never imagined Madara to have thought about this all thoroughly, looks like he got everything covered. "But what about Itachi?"

"What about him?" The devious Uchiha asked, walking towards the exit.

"If he has taken a liking to the girl what will happen? He might interfere with your plans and we can't have that nor will we resort to killing our own members."

"You want Orochimaru dead right? There's your answer."

"Itachi is a loyal member of the Akatsuki, compared to Orochimaru. That's different."

Madara stood by the door.

"Well it's easy…" He sighed, "…he has to choose…" He then smirked, "…Sasuke or Kagome." He finally said before finally walking away.

…

Kagome rubbed her nose as she sneezed for the fourth time that day. "Someone must be really talking about me,"

That day, Itachi decided to take a detour towards this small town where from what Kagome observed is a normal town meaning no ninjas or anything close to it. Maybe that's why Itachi asked or more like _ordered _her to wear this shaggy cloak, and he too replaced his Akatsuki cloak with the same cloak she's wearing. When she asked, he told her something along the lines of _not wanting to draw attention_.

The reason for their little detour, she had wondered but never asked. Not that she wasn't really interested or curious, she was. But right now, she doesn't feel to peachy and she's bored. She needed something to lighten her mood again, something that will ignite her interest. Something like…

Kagome looked curiously at the small table to her left near the alley. Where a very pretty woman was sitting with a crystal ball and some cards on her desk, and a sign attached to the desk read:

"A fortune teller?"

**And so that ends another chapter! Hope you will review it. Told you guys there will be a cliffy! :)) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't know what to say first and how I can make up for all the waiting, and the waiting, and more waiting you did. I was planning to make a very long chapter, but I can't help but put a cliffy at the end to make things exciting. Sorry about that. Hehe. **

**Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this next chapter and that no one will find this confusing!**

Chapter 9 – Visit from the Past

"Wow," Kagome looked in awe as she stared at the crystal ball that was cushioned by a scarlet pillow of some sort.

"Do you believe in fortune telling my child?" The elderly woman asked, which was covered by a dark long veil which prevents Kagome from seeing the woman's face.

Lightly scratching her head Kagome muttered a sheepish, "Not really."

"Oh but you must reconsider my child, especially with this crystal ball that I have."

"Are you lost child?"

Kagome looked sceptically at the woman whose face was covered by the hood and only her pale hands and raven hair was seen. "No, I'm not. I have a friend with me,"

"Oh. Why don't you take a sit first child."

"I'm kind of in a hurry my friend may be looking for me right now." She said as she looked around for any sign of Itachi.

"Do you believe in palm reading?" The old lady asked as she held Kagome hands and looked at her palm.

"No, not really. But there no harm in trying it right?"

The said lady smirked, which Kagome didn't see. "Yes, there's no harm to it."

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Nothing child. Let's begin." She carefully traced and looked at the lines on Kagome's hand, as if she was reminiscing about something. "For a young lady like yourself, you don't have very delicate hands. Perhaps it's because you're a ninja?"

Kagome blushed at embarrassing it was for someone to see her hand like that. "No, no! I'm not a ninja. I live alone so I usually do a lot of household chores."

"That's too bad, because I think you would have been a great ninja perhaps…in your past life. But if you were given a chance, do you want to be a ninja?"

"No, actually…I don't want to be involved in any of this right now."

The old lady squeezed Kagome's hand for a brief moment. "But some things are inevitable."

Kagome looked at the old lady for a moment, and was starting to question whether to continue this or just walk away.

"Nothing my child. I'm sorry for keeping you, your friend must be worried by now."

"We're not really friends but…he's my travelling companion at the moment."

"You're not from here are you and you're not a ninja? Then why are you travelling with a shinobi and with a pretty big bounty on his head." The woman replied, emphasizing the latter part.

She knew that there was something suspicious about her, but there was something drawing her and urging her to listen to this old lady. "Err. I think I need to go now, before he notices I'm gone."

"Wait child. I have a little _gift_ for your trouble."

"Uh, no I-"

"But I insist," Kagome couldn't say no anymore as the old lady grasped her hand with her cold ones.

The old lady then presented a dusty old box, "It belonged to someone I used to know and it might come in handy."

Kagome's heart then started to beat fast as the old woman slowly opened the box.

…

Itachi looked frantically for her, and was cursing his luck that of all the days she decided to be annoying it had to be now when he was in a hurry.

_AHHHH!_

All his senses were alert in an instant and looked at the source of the scream, but then suddenly the glass from every store and boutique in town started to shatter. He looked everywhere, trying to find if a shinobi is behind all this but found none and he can't detect their chakra.

Whoever was behind this was not content with just that because after all the glass shatter, some of the houses started to explode.

And with some of the people injured from the debris, Itachi wasted no time as he jumped onto the roof.

"This is bad,"

Everything was in chaos, some were injured, and some were unconscious. Everyone was running for their safety, everyone except…

His eyes narrowed as he examined the hunched figure on the streets.

He paled instantly as he saw what the figure was clutching and the liquid dripping from her fingers, so wasting no time he jumped down and rushed by her side.

"What happened?"

Instead of seeing the scared sapphire eyes of the annoying girl he used to know, he looked straight into angryamber ones. Stunned for a moment for he was used to seeing her in usually annoying and happy self, and her aura's changed. Her eyes held such strong intent to kill.

Activating his Sharingan so that he could look into her, he was stunned when he felt a sharp jab in his abdomen. Looking down on it, he had mixed feelings when he saw her usually small and delicate hands trying to bury the big shard of glass into him, as if trying to inflict more pain.

"Die Uchiha,"

"What are you talking about you foolish girl?"

Just as he was about to shake the girl's shoulder to knock some sense into her, the colour of her eyes changed back to its sapphire ones.

"Itachi, what..." she trailed off, looking at the situation before her. Confusion masked her features as she looked at the townsfolk running around trying to run as if being chased by an enemy, glass scattered everywhere while some were laying on the ground slightly injured, probably from the explosion.

Diverting her eyes toward her man holding her, "Did Akatsuki-"

"No," he answered her abruptly.

"Then what did..."

However, instead of answering her this time he just looked away as if trying to find the answer for himself too. Then, realization finally hit her when she felt something wet on her hands.

Horror filled her eyes when she saw her blood stained hands clutching a broken glass shard, and what was even worse was she had stabbed Itachi with it. She felt utterly confused right now as she scanned her mind of what happened before it all got to this.

"Itachi, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Now, Kagome felt even more confused as Itachi wrapped his hand in hers as he pulled the shard from his body and said, "It doesn't matter, we must get you to a safe place."

...

Kagome continued to stare at the window, trying to ponder what on earth happened at that town. They were now staying at an inn in the nearby town, a little bit far from the one they were from, probably to erase any suspicions of Akatsuki. And it was already night time when they got here so they decided to stay for the night, and go back to the base by morning.

But...

For some reason, she still felt uneasy and not...safe. A lot of things are running through her head, she couldn't remember what happened after she talked to the old lady. After she...

"Showed me that..." Kagome trailed off, trying very hard to remember what that lady showed her but to no avail.

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open and in come Itachi.

"Where did you go?"

"I informed leader of our whereabouts," he simply said, tossing some bandages in the bed.

"I see." She looked as he took off his cloak and his blood stained shirt.

Reaching for the bandage, his hand was stopped by Kagome. "Here, let me tend to your wounds. It's the least I can do."

Not interested in putting up a fight with the girl he let her.

He sat on the same bed Kagome was sitting on, and she smiled in triumph seeing as the Uchiha won't be arguing with her with this one.

It was awfully quiet and it didn't look like Itachi was planning on starting a conversation any time soon. Her face blushed several shades of red as her hand came in contact with Itachi's bare chest. Even in her real world, she has never had any close contact with the opposite sex let alone a man half naked.

"There," she said, looking at her work and realising that it's...

"It's loose," Itachi stated like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome panicked and started to do it over. She was so confused now, dozing off must be a thing for her today.

He sighed.

"Like this," for the second time that day Itachi wrapped his hands around hers and guided her as she wrapped the bandage around his chest. Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as if begging for freedom. "You looked distraught,"

She was surprised for a second but nonetheless smiled, never raising her eyes to meet his because she was ashamed that he could easily see through her and her blushing face. "Why, is it because I look like a mess right now?"

"Maybe," he mused.

Kagome laughed lightly.

Then, silence filled the room for a moment.

"Hey Itachi...what happened back there at the town. Did I cause all that?"

He sighed. "Who knows, you were crouching on ground when I got to you. Before I knew it, I was stabbed."

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling extremely sorry for what she caused.

"It's doesn't matter. You were not...you when it happened." Itachi said as he looked as she finished bandaging his wound.

"What do you mean Itachi? What do you mean I was not me?" Kagome broke free from his grasp and clutched her head. "I don't understand...I don't understand anything. If only I stayed close to you, then maybe I wouldn't have met that old lady and all this wouldn't happen."

"Old lady?"

"She...told me some strange things, things that I can't even remember. And just before I dozed off, she showed me something."

Itachi grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "What is it?"

Scared by the look Itachi was giving her, she continued to clutch her head. "I don't know, I don't remember. I can't remember anything Itachi...I don't know."

He looked at the scared girl's figure and felt even sorry as he saw her tears.

"I want to remember, but I can't." She continued to cry even more.

Looking her, he felt sorry for she was shaking as more tears came out.

And, at that moment Itachi did something strange and unlike him that even he didn't feel like himself.

He...hugged her.

And just held her as she cried.

Kagome's crying ceased for a moment, and she was debating on whether to return his embrace or not. But she was on her moment of weakness so she returned his embrace. She has never felt this safe and secure with anyone else. His strong arms, his smell, his chest, and his warmth, everything felt all right.

"It doesn't matter," he said with a gentler tone as he gazed at her sapphire orbs.

This was bad, she thought for she can no longer break free from his smouldering gaze. But everything else didn't matter when Itachi slowly leaned into her, and slowly...he inched closer and closer...before finally claiming her lips with his own.

_Yes, it doesn't matter._

...

Oh my gosh! I'm like, squirming for excitement right now from all these action! Haha. So, I hoped you like the little cliffy I left for you guys and please don't kill me because of it. It is already morning in my place, and I need sleep badly. Thank you everyone for reading! Sayonara! Adios! Ciao!


End file.
